


show a little faith, there is magic in the night

by onacoldnight



Series: the professionals [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Writer AU, editor!hakyeon, professionals au, writer!hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: hongbin realizes that the muse he's looking for has been there beside him all this time.





	show a little faith, there is magic in the night

Hongbin is sitting at the corner of an almost empty coffee shop, his laptop open, with an empty document glaring at him. He has already consumed three cups of coffee, and the barista looks at him with worry etched on his face when he asks for another one.

His phone vibrates on the table, and as he finds out who the caller is he contemplates for a while if he should answer it or not. He doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now. But knowing him, he won't let Hongbin rest until he finally picks up. Hongbin sighs before accepting the call.

"Hakyeon hyung."

"How are you doing?" Hakyeon asks on the other line, voice still soft under the static.

"Negative." Hongbin simply says, looking down at his notes full of scribbles and swirls. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to push yourself too much." Hakyeon replies. "When you thought of something even just a paragraph, sentence, character, anything, call me okay? I'll help you."

"Thanks. And I will."

Hongbin is lucky Hakyeon doesn't ask him anything more and ends the call right away. He sips at his fourth cup of coffee, finally deciding that this day isn't any better than the past weeks.

After Hongbin's best-selling novel a year ago, he suddenly _disappeared._ He just woke up one day without any ideas coming up on his mind - no setting, no characters, no plot - and when he tried continuing his unfinished stories it always didn't satisfy him. He thought the slump would be temporary, in a matter of few months he'd be okay, but he thought wrong. One year after and the document is still wordless.

He tried traveling. He went to Europe and stayed there for a month, thinking that he would get some inspiration during his vacation. He did manage to write a few short stories, but that was it. _They want a novel, Hongbin. They need another best-selling from you._

He wants to cry, honestly. Writing has been his first love, and to be not able to write breaks his heart. He doesn't really know what's wrong with him.

  
///

  
Hongbin is just changing channels lazily when the doorbell rings. He looks up at the clock and it's nine in the evening. He doesn't expect anyone to visit him this late. The door reveals Hakyeon, with black plastic bags on his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Hongbin asks, leaning on the door frame. "You didn't tell me you're coming."

"I didn't. I was going home from work when I decided to visit you. I thought you might want some company." Hakyeon says. He lifts the plastic bags and Hongbin hears the clink of glass bottles. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Since when did you start asking for my permission?" Hongbin snorts, stepping back to let Hakyeon in.

Hakyeon sits on the floor, taking out the soju bottles and street foods from the bags. Hongbin sits beside him, and watches as the other opens the bottles with ease.

"Why are we drinking at Wednesday night?"

"So what?" Hakyeon shrugs. "It's not like we're going to get drunk. We'll just have one bottle each."

They're quiet for a while, the remote control on Hakyeon's hand. It's a home tv shopping channel, and Hongbin teases Hakyeon as the other drools over the set of non-stick pans.

"Are they dropping me now?" Hongbin says after a while, stuffing some food on his mouth.

Hakyeon laughs hard. "You know they can't. That would be their loss, not yours."

"You're still my editor, right?" Hongbin asks again. Hakyeon stares at him, face blank. He empties his bottle before adding, "Has a rookie writer already stolen you from me?"

"What's happening to you and you keep on asking weird questions?" Hakyeon says, sighing. He turns off the television and goes for his phone, playing a song Hongbin's not familiar with. "Stand up."

Hongbin is about to ask him why, but Hakyeon is already pulling him up, and they stand on the clear spot of his living room. The music is so loud on his ears. "We're gonna dance."

"Hyung -"

"Loosen up a little, will you?" Hakyeon smiles, and holds his wrists to place it on his hips. Then he places his own arms on top of his shoulders. "Don't even try to complain, Bin."

Hakyeon guides him throughout the song, swaying his hips and stepping closer to him. There's a gentle smile on his face that Hongbin can't stop staring at, and this is his first time looking at Hakyeon's face for too long. He's clutching at Hakyeon's shirt, completely embarrassed at holding Hakyeon's body like that, but then the older is now looking down at his hands, frowning, so he finally presses his palms on his hips. Hakyeon gives him a playful smirk.

"Are you okay now?" Hakyeon asks softly, on their third song. Hongbin is now comfortable with their positions.

"A little?" Hongbin says jokingly, and Hakyeon lightly punches him on his chest. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I'm not yet drunk. Thank you."

"That's why I'm here. Aside from being your amazing editor, I'm also your good friend."

"You always find a way to compliment yourself, huh?"

Hakyeon pinches his nape, laughing. "You're an asshole."

Hakyeon is sleeping on his couch, arms hugging one of the pillows Hongbin gave him. He sits on the floor, watching the other, waiting for his own eyes to drop.

But he doesn't get sleepy. Instead, something comes up on his mind and he can't believe it. It's been a while. It's been a while since he thought of something to write.

He quietly grabs his laptop and opens a word document. And it's been a while since he typed words this fast. He looks up and sees Hakyeon shifts into a more comfortable position. It's overwhelming. He missed writing so much.

  
///

  
Maybe that's when he started seeing Hakyeon in a different light. Whenever he meets him, or hears his voice over the phone, his heart beats a little quicker, sometimes it skips a beat that he thinks there is something wrong with him again. But he's back on his usual life, his notes full again, the pages on his word document increasing on a satisfying speed.

He never tells Hakyeon his progress, until now. It took him three weeks.

"You're writing again?" Hakyeon asks, surprised, but the happiness laced on his tone is very obvious.

Hongbin nods, clenching his fists lightly. He's itching to add paragraphs on the novel he's working on, now that he sees Hakyeon and his beautiful smile and his twinkling eyes and -

"What is it about? Do you want me to read it for you? Do you need help? Anything?"

Hongbin blinks, then he shakes his head, chuckling nervously. "No. I'll finish it first, clean it by myself, before I hand it to you."

Hakyeon lets out a breath, relieved. "I'm so happy that you're back, Bin. You don't even know. I can't wait to work with you again."

"Me too, hyung." Hongbin says. He's also relieved that he didn't have to tell him what the plot is about. "Just don't tell them yet. I don't want them to expect too much."

"Alright, I understand." Hakyeon says, putting his hand on top of his, and now his heart makes this weird flip inside.

  
///

  
Another two months later, after spending hours in front of his laptop and consuming coffee every twelve hours - Hakyeon warned him about excessive caffeine intake - he's finally finished, and with trembling hands, he places the manuscript on Hakyeon's desk.

When his publisher found out about it, they couldn't stop telling him how happy they are, they even treat him with an expensive dinner.

Hakyeon is grinning, palms on top of the thick folder. "I can't wait to read this. I'm so excited."

The call comes a day after, Hongbin sitting in front of his laptop, this time watching a movie one of his readers suggested him. It made him forget for a while that Hakyeon's reading his new novel. What if Hakyeon caught on? What if Hongbin had been obvious that the novel is all about him?

Hongbin picks up the call with trembling hands. "Hyung?"

"I just finished reading your novel." Hakyeon says. Hongbin's heart leaps into his throat. "Can I come over? I want to discuss something with you."

"Is there's something wrong with what I wrote?"

"No! No, there's nothing wrong. I just want to talk to you personally."

He scratches the smooth surface of his coffee table with his nail, suddenly anxious. "Yeah, come over. And please bring something to eat."

  
///

  
"You did really great, Bin."

"I thought I've already lost my touch."

"Of course you didn't, silly. You're a lot better now. I'm sure this will surpass your last novel."

Hongbin laughs at that. He can't even reply at the compliment as he's afraid he will stutter in front of Hakyeon. And that's embarrassing.

"So, finding happiness after a very long time?" Hakyeon brings up, leaning closer to Hongbin. "What made you write that?"

"Huh?" Hongbin almost scoots back when he realizes the proximity. He clears his throat. "What?"

"I'm just saying." Hakyeon leans back, letting him breathe. "Your novel felt really personal? Or is it just me?"

Hongbin doesn't know where he got the courage to nod and admit it. "Yeah, it's kind of personal."

"Really?" Hakyeon says flatly. "Is this about someone? You never told me anything."

"Hyung." Hongbin notices the deep frown on Hakyeon's face, and he can't help but reach up to him and hold his arm. "What's wrong? Did I upset you?"

"If I told you I'm not upset then I would be lying and it would be really obvious." Hakyeon moves away a little, making him drop his hand from his arm. "It's just that, you never told me about having someone and I'm your friend, Bin. I've been your friend for a very long, long time. You could have told me at least."

"Hyung." Hongbin takes whatever courage he has left and grabs Hakyeon's hand. "How could I tell you when it's actually about you?"

Hakyeon stills at that, and he's staring at his face like he can't believe it. He's blushing so hard right now and if the other doesn't stop looking at him he might explode.

"It's about me?" Hakyeon asks quietly, grasping Hongbin's hand. He's still emotionless, and he's afraid of the outcome of this spontaneous confession.

"You're my muse, hyung." Hongbin replies. There's no turning back, might as well tell him everything. "I'm not exactly sure when it started, maybe after that one night we danced here on my living room and I couldn't stop staring at you, you were drawing me in, and it felt like I'm alive again. I couldn't stop writing, and all I could think about is you, you and you."

Hongbin sees the tears welling up on Hakyeon's eyes, and the latter suddenly pulls him into a tight embrace. He's clutching on him, burying his face on his neck.

"I thought - Hongbin - Hongbin, I like you so much." Hakyeon sobs. "I'm already okay with you not returning my feelings, but you pulled out this happiness shit on your novel and I thought you have someone else. And it really hurt me."

Hongbin now thinks he's really going to burst in a matter of seconds. Hakyeon likes him too, probably even longer than him, and he's definitely an idiot. He pulls away, and leans in that their foreheads are touching. Hakyeon is cupping his face. "I like you too, hyung. And I'm really sorry if I took so long."

Hakyeon shakes his head, giving him a gentle smile. "You made me so happy, Bin."

And when their lips touch, Hongbin realizes how much he feels complete, finding happiness right in Hakyeon's arms.


End file.
